


First Real Kiss

by nugget_basket



Series: Castiel's Book of Firsts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugget_basket/pseuds/nugget_basket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets his first real kiss. Not like the one with Meg, and with someone he cares for deeply :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Real Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the next installment! I’m keeping this one relatively fluffy, so the next one will have more on the two tablets! As always constructive criticism is appreciated so please R&R!! Thanks for reading! I would love to take requests or prompts for fanfic, and as usual, leave a kudos if you liked it! It encourages me to post more xD hahaha thanks :)

Dean pulled Sam to a bar as soon as Castiel excused himself to his room. They slid into a booth, not far from the bar counter with a beer each. Sam watched Dean, concerned.

“So Castiel fell because he didn’t want to kill you?”

Dean nodded in response.

“How’d you know?”

Dean sighed. “He was having this nightmare, and told me about it. I don’t think he remembers it himself.”

Sam ran a hand through his long brown hair. “Well, at least he remembers it now.”

“Do you think being human has changed him much?” Dean asked.

“Not really. He still seems like Cas, but…more human.” Sam answered, his eyes on Dean.

Dean scoffed. “Very observant, Dr Freud.”

“You know what I mean, Dean.” Sam paused, his eyes going up as if he was searching for the right word. “It’s like he’s more involved, less distant. Like he can actually feel now.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Dean took a sip of beer. “It’s actually a welcome change in a sense. But I don’t want him to lose his grace forever Sammy!”

“I know, Dean.” Sam tapped the table with his long fingers. “If he destroys the angel and demon tablets though, won’t both the demons and angels be after us?”

Dean shook his head, “They’ll go at each other, trust me. The angels will be pissed but happy that the angel tablet is out of the reach of demons, and the demons will be pissed but happy that the demon tablet is out of reach of the angels.” 

Sam only raised yet another question, “If both tablets could be destroyed then why not destroy it earlier?”

“You heard what Cas said Sammy. The only thing powerful enough to completely send those damn things into oblivion is an angel’s grace. I don’t think any of those asshats would voluntarily sacrifice themselves that way.” Dean smiled, sardonically, “Especially after dear ol’ Dad left the building.”

“Dean,” Sam sighed, like he was reluctant to continue.

“Yeah?” Dean stared at Sam. “Spit it out Sam.”

“Do you think that maybe if Cas did manage to destroy both the tablets, and everything went back to normal with Heaven and Hell at each others’ throats again, you and Cas could   
maybe….be…uh, happy? Together?” Sam cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

“What’re you on about Sammy?” Dean asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed at his brother.

“Look, Dean, Bobby and I noticed…you and Castiel…” Sam cast a sideways glance at Dean, biting his lip.

“What, Sam?” Dean stared daggers at his brother, causing the other Winchester to gulp audibly.

“Dean, you and Cas obviously have a….profound bond.” Sam slugged his beer, and continued, “You’re still my brother, man, I won’t think any less of you if you and Cas are…you know…”

Dean choked on his beer.

“Wait, you think Cas and I, are together?” Dean spluttered.

“…Uh…” Sam looked around, squirming in his seat. “…Well…”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He took a long slug of beer instead. “You get yourself home Sammy, I’m gonna go score with a chick.” He winked at his brother, and made a beeline for the nearest blonde.

“Hi there.” Dean gave her his trademark smirk. She was pretty enough, with long blonde hair teased into a poufy do. Dean turned on the charm to full blast and bought her an appletini which she said she loved.

“My name’s Dean, by the way.”

“I’m Amanda,” she giggled like a kid who had had one too many to drink. Dean supposed she was a kid. He spoke to her for a little while longer and found out she was an English major, and she wanted to become an actress and go to acting school.

Dean smiled and nodded like she was the most interesting thing in the world, when all he could really think about was if Castiel was sleeping okay at Bobby’s. It took effort to bring his wandering attention back to the woman in front of him until she reached around him and groped his ass.

Dean jerked against the bar counter, aghast. Amanda giggled loudly, her cheeks red from too many sugar-free martinis. “What’s the matter, Dean,” She whispered in his ear, “Don’t you wanna take this party back to my room?”

A year ago, Dean would have been on top of her before you could say ‘heterosexual’. Now, he wasn’t so sure. 

“Uh, sorry, lady, I gotta go.” Dean got the heck out of the bar and walked back to Bobby’s since Sam had taken the Impala. The house was dark, but Castiel let Dean in when he knocked.

“Sam said he thought you were not going to be back until the morning.” Castiel informed Dean.

“Yeah? Well, we both did.” Dean sighed heavily and before he could stop himself, rested his head on Castiel’s chest. Castiel froze but Dean kept his head anchored there, hoping Castiel could take a hint. One long moment later, Dean began to consider telling Cas he was drunk to make it less awkward, but he felt slender fingers roam gently through his hair, combing it with careful precision. The two men stood like that for a while, Dean’s head on the former angel’s chest, his arms limp at his side, Castiel’s hands cradling the hunter’s head to his chest.

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

“Would you like to sit down?”

“Sure Cas.” Dean pulled him to the couch beside him and they stared at each other for a moment. Dean couldn’t help but think how different this was. With all his other hook-ups, it had been passionate and rough and lusty, but he felt now, that he could just sit here and look deep into Castiel’s eyes for the rest of his life and not get tired of that beautiful hue of blue.

It seemed natural to lean forward and press his lips to Castiel’s. At first, his lips were soft, welcoming the intrusion of Dean’s tongue, but it became clear that Castiel didn’t quite know what to do. Dean slid his hand around to cradle the back of Castiel’s head, forcing his lips to part a little more and to push him deeper into the kiss. Castiel opened his mouth to him, letting his tongue mate with Dean’s. They pulled away, gasping for breath, but their lips rejoined again almost immediately. Dean tasted Castiel’s sweetness. He tasted like the elements, wind, fire, land and water all rolled into one. Dean began to identify the different tastes as he kissed Castiel. There was smokiness, and the clean taste of rain, and the richness of wet earth and the salty tang of the sea.

Castiel still felt to him in many ways, like an angel. Dean guessed there were just some things that could not change. It gave him a great sense of happiness and comfort to realize that it wasn’t just grace that made Castiel an angel. It was all of these very unique things that made Castiel an angel of the Lord, and Naomi’s actions would never change that.   
Dean kissed Castiel tenderly, and tried to put a little bit of himself into Cas for safekeeping. They pulled apart and held each other, tightly, without saying a word. It wasn’t long before they fell fast asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
